A Beginner's Vectors
by maimoomay
Summary: Oneshot Elfen Lied. Set after Lucy's dog is killed where she does a tiny bit more killing discovering her vectors and where she first comes to terms with her inner personality to kill everything. Two new chars i totally made up. In one of the kid's POV


Ok, my first ever fan fic let alone my first Elfen Lied fanfic lol. Its a oneshot because i couldnt think of a way to really extend it, just an idea that popped into my mind that i decided to develop on. Like in the summary, two totally new chars that i just made up in one of their POV. Critique most welcome to help improve future fanfics. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

I Do Not Own Elfen Lied, All Contents And Ideas Belong To Lynn Okamoto The Manga Author.

I Simply Decided To Use These Characters In My Little Fanfic ;)

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"IS YOU!!!"

'What was that?' I thought to myself, alarmed by the sudden outburst. I shifted out of my frozen position I had made in response to the shriek, and carried on walking down the corridor but slightly quickening my pace.

I started to check each room, peeking through the windows, by reaching up on my toes. Confusion washed over me as I checked the third empty room. 'This is starting to get scary' I thought. I ruffled my short, blonde hair that was still wet from the boys who threw water over me, as I had come out of the boy's bathroom not long ago. Well at least they decided to find someone else as their victim…

I smiled. As disliked as I am by most of these kids here at the orphanage… at least I'm not a big target. Everyone gets grief off kids that surround them, right? At that moment I felt more relieved as I realised this simple fact. But nonetheless, I carried on towards the next classroom.

My steps started to slow as I saw that girl with horns slowly walk out the doorway of the classroom, head hung down with clumps of pink hair hiding most of her face. Her arms dangled lifelessly at her sides. 'Horns'… that was her nickname, wasn't it? Well, some nickname that Tomou (the main leader of the bullies) made up anyway. I didn't ever really talk to her if I could help it… it would only bring punishment later from those boys anyway… something I didn't really want. She suddenly raised her head at me and stared at me with blood-red eyes as if she had heard my thoughts. I immediately took a step back as I realised the majority of her uniform was smothered with a deep shade of crimson.

At that moment, Yuni came running around the corner and just as I had done, stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes rested on the girl. I didn't know Yuni well; just that she was two years older than me, and quite pretty to look at with pale skin, the hint of blushed cheeks and crystal blue eyes. Her hair was a dark brown with hints of red in it which flowed naturally just below her shoulders. "What the…" she said in surprise, sneering at the girl's clothes. She turned her head to gaze into the classroom that 'Horns' had come out of. Her eyes grew wide as they turned and bore into mine with shock and fear; her smile dropped. 'What?' I made a face. She looked back into the classroom and then pointed at the girl. "Horns…" she spat, still pointing. "You… I bet you did this… didn't you?"

Her voice began to rise, "You…You are obviously to blame, you're soaked in blood! You killed them… you're a murderer… YOU'RE A MONSTER!!" Yuni screamed at the top of her voice.

The girl had still been staring at me as all this was said, without breaking eye contact. I thought I saw her facial expression change the slightest in pain when 'monster' was said. But it was only for a second before her face was composed back to a blank look. She blinked, turned her head towards Yuni and thrust her once lifeless arms up to her chest and back down to her sides with force.

Yuni's eyes went even wider this time as her face screwed up in discomfort. Her body twisted and moved into un-natural positions. A blood-curdling scream was released from her mouth as suddenly half her head was swiped off. Flesh and bone was exposed as blood poured out of the larger part of her head, while the fraction of her skull hit the ground, with more blood splashing and advancing over the floor. Her body hit the ground with a thud as it was still being ravaged and mangled with more bits of tissue being ripped off and flung throughout the corridor.

I stood there shocked. What brought me back to reality was when something hit me on the shoulder. It flopped off and splattered onto the floor, missing my foot. I glanced down to see muscle pulsing with blood coming from under it. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and found myself retching. I moved away from it while backing slowly away from the butchery that was still going on.

Turning on my heel, I ran as fast I could, but ending up sprawled on the floor as I slipped on more of the bloodshed. Whimpering from the shock, I twisted around to get up off the ground to see the girl standing over me with the same piercing eyes as before. From her facial expression, she looked emotionless… yet something in her eyes was saying something… but I couldn't pinpoint what it was.

Before I could do anything, the back of my head was suddenly slammed onto the ground by force. I groaned uncomfortably as I tried to move but felt no motion in my body. I could only look up at the girl's face which was still mostly cloaked by her hair but I could vaguely make out her eyes that suddenly didn't look so menacing but seemed far away from what was going on. "Please..." I heard myself saying. "Please, don't hurt me; I've done nothing to hurt you!" I cried.

The girl cocked her head to the side and replied, "You may have not done anything to harm me… but… you are one who was keeping out the way of me because with me, I would bring you a bad reputation for those boys that you are so cowardly of. But it doesn't matter anymore… they are… gone". She said with an intimidating smile while I just looked at her with more confusion. "However I…" she stopped abruptly and gasped, her eyes blinking rapidly.

I waited. She didn't say anything. She stopped blinking and looked at me with what I could see was anger and hate. "You need to be annihilated" she stated in a low voice. "Humans are fools that are so arrogant to immediately exile all living things that are different from themselves... because they are cowards. This relates to you doesn't it just?" She took a deep breath and carried on in the same tone, "You are powerless when in small numbers; their blood will run until they are extinct, in order for the diclonious to live as the new homosapiens! THEY SHALL DOMINATE THIS WORLD" she screamed in the strange voice.

The pressure that was keeping me pinned to the floor was suddenly increased and I groaned again in agony. My heart was thumping crazily in my chest as I squeezed my eyes shut. 'It hurts… it hurts…' I thought.

"Stop… STOP" I screamed at her. "It hurts! IT HURTS! STOP, PLEASE JUST STOP IT, STOP THE PAIN, STOP IT" my voice cracked at the end as I made my final plea to stop the torment.

Her face suddenly brightened and gave me a cruel smile. "Ok… I'll make it stop", she replied and the grip around me tightened even more as I felt another layer bind around my throat as if I was being strangled invisibly. My eyes went large and glazed over. I started to see dark spots in my sight increasing into larger shapes coming towards me, impairing my vision.

'This is it then…' a small voice at the back of my mind said. 'Are you really powerless? Are you cowardly? Are you just going to die?'

'Yes' I answered back hoping that would shut the voice up.

'Heh… 'Powerless'… pathetic' it replied and then went quiet.

I felt the agonising pressure suddenly release its hold and found I could move my body again although quite painfully from being cramped. I glanced at the girl to see her face filled with shock. Her eyes grew large and focused again, her mouth was slightly open and her body was frozen. She looked at me for some time before turning around slowly to see the bloody sight before her. She looked at her hands and snapped her head up to look at me again.

"I… I… did this?" she asked me, as her eyes flashed down her uniform and then back to her hands. I looked at her with a look of confusion and fear. She nodded as she took in my response with a look as if she was dead inside. She suddenly jerked her hands up to both sides of her head and screamed loudly in agony. I lay there, not knowing whether to run or stay. I felt I needed to get away from her quickly although I probably wouldn't make it very far, something about her was the reason I was in pain…but yet… I felt a pull to try and comfort her. Before being able to make up my mind, her hands were already over her face, covering her eyes and she started to sob quietly.

"All the children here are miserable" she whispered in a defensive tone, before turning her back on me and ran down the corridor. As she rounded the corner I looked back at the grotesque of Yuni.

Grief dawned over me and I started to break down into tears myself. I hauled my body up still feeling strained with numerous parts of myself aching, so I slowly limped towards the corpse. I started to retch again as I held onto the frame of the door to prepare myself to look into the classroom. The hairs on my arms rose as I took a glimpse inside. Four bodies were scattered around the room, some whole… and some not. I knew who they were except for one that looked like a girl…but I definitely could see three boys that were the three bullies that had played the practical joke on me earlier today, I could distinguish Tomou, the main bully who made sure he was 'Horn's' personal hell. My spine tingled from the chill I felt, as my eyes swept the room. Blood was showered all over the walls and plastered on many surfaces. I noticed a lily that was still on the table in a glass vase that was covered in the red liquid which had little droplets of blood that very slowly dripped onto the table. I heaved and turned to see once again the disjointed heap of Yuni. Slamming into the side, i sat down in-between the massacre, resting my head against the wall. I sighed as my eyes slowly started to shut against my will again… 'Powerless' I heard the same voice whisper. And then it was dark.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hmm... well there is my first fanfic xD. Yeah i know it runs a little fast but i thought the idea of a 'oneshot' was for it to be a rather fast little story. Hehe sorry if im wrong, im new at this! xD Dont kill me with your vectors Lucy !!! ;) Like i say, critique is welcome and if you dont understand what the hell was up with Lucy - i decided that her inner self took control over Lucy fully, and so thats how Lucy knew that she was a Diclonius and all that etc etc. :) Please review, i need comments to help me improve xP


End file.
